Because You Live
by AngelsxXxHeart
Summary: The rain poured down outside, thunder & lightning brightening the sky periodically with a streak of light followed by a clash of sound. I stood on my balcony & out of the room behind me that I had for so long called my own. Sess/Rin Co-Written with DxXxH


**AN**: Jesse McCartney isn't one of my favorite artists, not at all… But the song **_"Because You Live."_** seemed to inspire me to write this little one-shot, possibly a two-shot. It seems to fit Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**!: Like I said, I am _NOT_ **DemonsxXxHeart** (AKA **DxXxH**). I am a friend of hers. (Hell, we might as well be sisters.) Anyways, she said I should try out writing, and… I think I suck… She went over this, but I still suck. I love her big words… Half of which I don't understand. LOL. (I'm 16, just really stupid. She's what? 17 now?) (**DxXxH**: Close enough.)

**DemonsxXxHeart's AN: **I helped her out with some (most) of this. (**AxXxH**: AND my penname!) The title was her idea, the lyrics to the song was her idea although she did them because I like to write the lyrics to the songs I use in my stories. You should totally add me to you favorites and not her. :D Anyways, you might see some of my writing style pop up a lot. I went over this thing several times. What would that be considered? Would I be considered a beta reader to her or this a joint written story between the two if us… Or whatever it's called. Any incorrect grammar is my fault (Meaning I missed it or I just fail.) To all my fans: I love you all! To Angel's new fans: Uh… Yo? Hi? Yeah…

I'll warn you now. She's slower at updating then I am. However, if she starts a huge *** (**AxXxH**: Stop Miss. Potty Mouth!) story I'll write up a chapter or two - IF I have the time. You all know I'm trying to finish NBTS. A.K.A "Never Be The Same." She will probably never write a **M** rated story. (**AxXxH**: Ali is the pervert. I'm the innocent.) … And I'm not a pervert. Most the time. Like I was SAYING… If **M** rated material comes up I take full ownership of it. As well as any "Potty Mouth." words as she puts it. For a 16 year old her mouth is really clean. Wink wink. (**AxXxH**: PERVERT!) Shush.

**DxXxH**: Anyways, read, review, enjoy!

**AxXxH**: Try to enjoy… Not that you probably will. I stink at writing. Dx

**DxXxH**: … She's emo … I swear it.

**AxXxH**: AM NOT!

**DxXxH**: Cheer up. If you do, I'll buy you an ice-cream.

**AxXxH**: Liar. Just bring me a slushy from BK tomorrow.

**DxXxH**: Uh, let me think about that… No. I have tomorrow off.

**AxXxH**: Saturday?

**DxXxH**: No.

**AxXxH**: Whhhyyyy?

**DxXxH**: Fine. Shut up and I will.

**AxXxH**: *Crickets chirp.*

**DxXxH**: Be nice to her, it's her first story. CONTINUE!

**AxXxH**: Yeah, what she said!

**DxXxH**: …

**AxXxH**: Alright I'm quiet… Bossy.

**DxXxH**: Good slave. Mawah hahaha!

**Title**: Because You Live

**Author**: AngelsxXxHeart (NO, I'm NOT **DemonsxXxHeart**. I'm a friend of hers. She kind of helped me. Somewhat.)

**Pairing**: Sess/Older-Rin.

**Word** **Count**: 4,095

**Rating**: M - (Because **Ali's** got something up her sleeve for you all... Because poor me can't write lemons... Dx)

**Song's I Listened to While Writing: **_First half_: "Because You Live - Jesse McCartney." _Second half_: "Monster - Lady Gaga."

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own or make a profit from writing this. "Inuyasha - Feudal Fairytale OR Inuyasha - The Final Act." The series, both Manga and Anime T.V. show are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This is solely Fan made. I also do not own the song used in this fan fiction. It is "Jesse McCartney's - Because You Live."

**Jesse McCartney - Because You Live **

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know _

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_It's alright, I survived_

_I'm alive again_

_Cause of you_

_Made it through every storm _

_What is life, what's the use if your killing time?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone _

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes. _

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl (you live)_

_My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why _

_I carry on when I lose the fight _

_I want to give what you've given me _

_Always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help (when no one else can)_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live, girl (Cause you live!)_

_My world has everything I need to survive _

_Because you live, I live_

_I live… _

**Chapter One: **

The rain poured down outside, thunder and lightning brightening the sky periodically with a streak of light followed by a clash of sound. I stood on my balcony and out of the room behind me that I had for so long called my own. Now the room was packed with several boxes full of different items I had gained and collected over the years; Kimono's, jewelry, scented oils, some make-up, shoes, brushes and combs, and so much more. Lord Sesshoumaru, my master and my savior… He was finally taking a mate. Lady Suriya of the Eastern Lands. She was a powerful Inu-youkai, pure-bred with royal blood dating back to one of the original four Lord's of the Sengoku Jedi. Even Lord Sesshoumaru's blood was not that pure, even though he was by far in the top five of pure-bred Inu males.

Lady Suriya despised mortal woman more so than Lord Sesshoumaru did and refused to mate a youkai male who had even the smallest soft-spot for a mortal. Therefore, that brings us back to here and why all my stuff was currently packed. Lady Suriya was the only Inu female who he could deal with; she obeyed like a good 'bitch' should, could hold her own and then some in a fight, and could rule with an iron hand. She was respected and sought after, Lord Sesshoumaru _was_ in luck that _she_ found _him_ suitable for _her_.

If I said this information did not upset me at all, I would be lying. I was disappointed, sure. After all, I _was_ being forced to leave my home; the only place that had been a steady constancy for me. However, I would do anything for my Lord. If he told me to jump off a cliff, I would. If he asked me to attack an enemy unarmed and bound with chains, I would. If it would please my Lord, it was worth doing. I sighed and ran my hand through my slightly tangled raven locks that ran down just to below my hips. It was wavier than usual due to the humidity of the weather outside. My hair never frizzed, just curled some. Of course, Lady Suriya _never_ had problems with her hair. She never had problems with anything retaining to her, actually. I envied her.

Of course, me moving would please him. What is one short-lived mortal female compared to a long-lived gorgeous female Inu? In comparison to her, I am nothing.

I stepped back into my bedroom, glancing around to all the treasured items that were too large to pack. My bed, which was specially made for me. It was a dark magenta, much like Lord Sesshoumaru's daiyoukai strips. My furniture, which was all made of old, expensive oak. Everything in this room had once reflected me; I always kept flowers in here. Now, it was almost barren. The bed had been stripped and replaced with crisp white sheets, the furniture was repainted white as well. The many flower vases had been removed and the flowers tossed aside. The giant painting that had been hung above my bed from my fifteenth birthday was nowhere in sight. It was almost if I had died and Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to be rid of anything that may remind the palace of my being.

My heart felt painfully heavy as I stared once again out into the stormy grey night. I know this wasn't the end of the world, I would live. Nevertheless, it felt like that to me. I walked out onto the balcony, the part that wasn't covered. I allowed the rain to caress my skin, hoping that the rain could wash away all my painful knowledge. I tilted my face upwards with my eyes closed.

"Rin."

His voice pulled me back into reality like a wake-up call. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I inquired as I tilted my face towards him from its upward position. I stayed in the rain, his eyes gleaming oddly in the dim light of the full moon through the storm.

"What are you doing." He demanded to know more than asked; however, wasn't everything about him pretty much a demand?

"I'm not actually sure, my Lord. Standing out in the rain?"

"Hn."

Silence stayed between us for awhile. I stayed in my place, and he stayed in his. Neither of us moved, even though I was quickly becoming drenched. His deep baritone broke the silence.

"When are you to depart?" He asked this time. His voice was lighter than it normally was. I could almost hear a slight tone of an emotion in it.

"I should be completely packed and gone by tomorrow evening right before dinner."

"You wish to not dine with us a last time?"

"No, my Lord." I replied. "Lady Sonya does not try to hide her displeasure whenever I am around. It would be best if I did not come so as to allow her a much needed break from me."

"Very well."

"May I be so bold as to ask why you are in my room, my Lord?"

"No."

"Well then, may I at least ask you if you will leave?"

"You may; although you might not approve of this Sesshoumaru's response depending on what you desire the answer to be."

My eyebrows knitted together in the center of my forehead. "Why must you always be so confusing when you speak?"

"How so?"

"You always address yourself in third person. It is just not something most do. You also use some of the largest words known to… I would say humans, but I've also heard youkai speak with less etiquettes than you."

"There is many things about this Sesshoumaru many find 'odd' or 'confusing' as you so put it. All beings tend to have their own oddities." He replied, his face the stoic mask it always was and always would be. "It is not this Sesshoumaru's fault that most others were not appropriately educated." He added.

Why was he so cold? There was just too much ice around him to break through. Perhaps if I was longer lived I could have accomplished it in a couple hundred years.

Maybe.

"Not everyone is from the same bloodlines as you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Not everyone is even given the chance to even learn how to write their own name. Humans are an inferior race because we are not given the chance often enough to make a difference. Youkai have millennia's to make a difference, while humans are lucky to even have seventy years. Give us credit where credit is due, we _have_ accomplished some things. Other than life spans, what are the true differences between you and I? Our races in general?"

"Inu-youkai are stronger, faster, as well as equipped with different varieties of toxins. Inu-youkai have enhanced senses of smell, sight, and hearing. Must this Sesshoumaru go on?"

"Alright, so your race has those over my own. However, Inu-youkai mature slower than humans, do they not? From what I have heard and seen, it takes an Inu-youkai males roughly two-hundred and fifty years to reach adolescence, and then another hundred or so years to reach adulthood. Female Inu-youkai take almost twice that. Humans reach adolescence in the years from around twelve to seventeen and adulthood somewhere between seventeen and twenty-one. We reproduce quicker than Inu-youkai because most are not fertile while almost all humans are. What happens if the majority of humans decide to train and go against youkai?"

"Then youkai will terminate them completely."

"And if we destroy your races quicker than you can reproduce?"

He stayed quiet for several minutes. "Alright, this Sesshoumaru will admit that there may be some… _strengths_… humans have over youkai. However, reproduction is only one strength versus all of youkai's."

"Intelligence. We learn quicker."

He didn't bother to argue over that and quickly corrected his last sentence. "_Two_ strengths."

"Loyalty. Determination. Faithful. How many youkai can say the same?"

Lord Sesshoumaru closed his eyes before responding. "Why are we even discussing this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Go to sleep, it is late."

"You are not my father." I said as I made a pouty face at him. It was true, he wasn't my father. Nor did I think of him as a father figure. A roll model, possibly. A crush? Yes. My Lord? Definitely.

"Fortunately." He said in a deadpan voice. The lack of emotion can get on anyone's nerves after so long.

"Ayyyye. That's not very courteous." I said, stretching the 'y'.

"If this Sesshoumaru was your father, then there would be numerous complications."

"Why?"

"Go to sleep. It is late."

"And like I said earlier. You are _not_ my father." I repeated the earlier comment, huffing out my chest to seem serious. Or maybe to give him some eye candy.

"And as this Sesshoumaru said, 'Fortunately.' Now rest."

"Then exit my room." I demanded sternly.

"Are you demanding that of this Sesshoumaru?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Will you leave if I say 'no'?"

"No." He simply replied.

"Then yes."

"Stubborn?"

"I learned from the best." I said cheerfully and gave him one of my brightest smiles.

"And who, pray tell, would that be?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Ha!" I yelled out, breaking our silent bickering. "You didn't say 'this Sesshoumaru'!"

"Are you mocking this Sesshoumaru for the way he speaks?"

"Not at all, my Lord. I was just pointing out that you forgot to speak in third person."

"This Sesshoumaru forgets nothing."

"Obviously you just did…"

"Now you are going against this Sesshoumaru's word?"

"If you were to be technical about it… Then yes."

"Anyone else and they would be missing a tongue."

"That's nasty. Would you reach in their mouth and pull it out?" I said, quickly switching back into a 'fake' serious tone. I made a face that clearly stated that I thought that pulling someone's tongue out was indeed disgusting.

"Depends on who it is that spoke to this Sesshoumaru in that tone."

I smiled sweet and innocently at him before mimicking him. "_Depends on who it is that spoke to this Sesshoumaru in that tone_." I said with a absolutely horrible imitation of his voice.

"Now you mock this Sesshoumaru."

"What are you going to do about it, _my_ _Lord_? Rip _my _tongueout?" Okay, so teasing the strongest youkai alive probably wasn't the smartest, or sanest, thing to do.

((AN: Why is Rin still out in the rain? LOL. I forgot to bring her back in…))

A deep rumbled went off in his throat and chest, not exactly a snarl or grown, but something similar. I blinked and the next thing I knew was that I was out of the rain and in my room. I was laying flat on my back on my bed with an amber-eyed Inu-youkai Lord hovering over me. His body was resting lightly between my legs. My face flushed a deep crimson at the awkward position. "This Sesshoumaru _dares_ you to repeat yourself." He growled to my face. It wasn't a 'I'm going to murder you, Rin.' growl either… It was something… _different._

I was half tempted to repeat myself…

What do I have to lose?

Oh, what the hell.

Here I go.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Pause.

Repeat on three.

One.

Two.

Two.

Two.

Two and a half…

Wait, I just went up again.

"_Rin stop stalling, what the hell are you doing?" _I scolded myself.

"D-depends on who it was that spoke to this… Sesshoumaru in that tone_?" _I repeated. That _is_ what he said, right? His body went more-so ridged then it had previously been. Guess he hadn't expect me to get so gutsy.

"_Really_?" He asked quietly, his warm breath fanning my lips. My reply was a series of blinks. I slowly lifted my head so that our lips were a hair length away.

"_What am I doing…?"_ I asked myself.

I remained still, not backing down, however I did not close the distance between out lips.

His lips closed the distance.

"LOOOOOOORD SESSHOUUUUUUMAAAAAARUUUUU? Where are you? Rin! Have you s-seen Lord-… S-Sesshoumaru?" Jaken froze in the open doorway.

I quickly pushed the un-expecting youkai off of me right before he landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"R-Rin… Lord S-s-Sesshoumaru?"

"T-this isn't w-wha-w-what it l-looks like!" I stuttered almost incoherently. "Uh, you see… We were speaking… and… and…"

"This Sesshoumaru… _tripped_." Lord Sesshoumaru spat the word quickly. Jaken had a blatant look of obvious surprise.

"Tripped? How?" Jaken asked, his beady yellow eyes opened wide.

"You question this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, quickly recollection his complexion.

"S-sorry Lord Sesshoumaru! It just looked like you and R-Rin were…"

"He _fell." _I said, stressing the word.

"But it looked like you two were shoving tongues down each other's throats!"

My face apparently tried to imitate a tomato's coloring.

"Gah! You were!"

"We were not you stupid kappa!" I shouted.

"Your face is red!"

"So! It was embarrassing!"

"To get caught with his tongue shoved down your throat!" Jaken backfired.

"Jaken…" Lord Sesshoumaru's warning fell upon deaf ears.

"Jaken, can you yell it any louder! You are going to wake up everyone in the entire palace!" I screeched, "Shut up, and no we were _not_!"

"You are a horrible liar!" He said, pointing a tiny green finger at me. I stood up and stomped on his form. "Stupid mortal child, what the hell was that for?"

A vase appeared out of no where and landed on the unexpecting youkai's head.

"Is he dead?" I asked, looking to the Daiyoukai lord who was standing where the vase was once located. "He isn't moving."

"He will recover."

"Rin, is everything alright? I heard yelling and then something crashing. Did Jaken say something about you, Lord Sesshoumaru and _tongues_?" asked a female Inu-youkai servant as she appeared in the open doorway as well. "Half the palace is awake." she added as her eyes fell upon the kappa-youkai passed out on the floor surrounded by a broken vase and then trailed over to the Daiyoukai lord standing calmly by the vases usual spot. "Should I walk out and act like I saw nothing?"

"That would be in your best interests." Lord Sesshoumaru answered.

"May I ask something?" she asked, yet waited for no response. "We you and Rin mating and baka Jaken barged in?"

Silence.

"WHAT?" I yelled at the same time Lord Sesshoumaru _spluttered_ 'n-no!'.

"It doesn't smell like sex in here… but the way you two just denied that sounded suspicious."

The flustered Daiyoukai growled. "Everyone. _Leave_."

"This is _my_ room!" I hissed, and pointed to the door. "_You_ leave!"

"Stop demanding things of this Sesshoumaru!"

**REVIEW!**

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
